1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod transport container for transporting rod-shaped products of various diameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional containers utilized for transporting monocrystalline silicon rods and other like products commonly utilize trays comprised of cardboard or thick paper, said trays incorporating partition walls between which the silicon rods are placed. The trays are then stacked vertically within the cardboard or heavy paper product container for transport. Moreover, various types of shock absorbent materials are also often placed in the container.
The conventional container, as well as the cardboard trays and shock absorbent materials enclosed therein, are normally discarded after delivery is completed, thus becoming a source of industrial waste and environmental pollution.
Moreover, in cases where the container is used to transport rods of various diameters, there is a need to fabricate trays having various diameter rods, a shortcoming which significantly increases the container manufacturing cost.